


Getting closer

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Nerves, Other, Pre-Relationship, talking about feelings, that tag makes a reapperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Tokiya's actions have left you scratching your head. Instead of letting it continue, you get the courage to go ask him.





	Getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike writing romance so I figured I need practice with it. I asked my boyfriend who I should use and he suggested Masa or Toki. So, I started a story with each of them. The Masa one is still ongoing...
> 
> I really don't understand romance.
> 
> Also. What is it with Japan only liking bitter drinks. When I was there for a conference, they only served tea, coffee, or beer and I don't drink any of that. Gimme sweet stuff plz.
> 
> Made on 06/15/2019.

Tokiya was setting you off balance.

You erased the few notes you just wrote on the staff, mind wandering as you watched the lead fade away. Alone in your room, you only had your own thoughts to occupy you. And those thoughts kept drifting to something other than the task at hand.

Instead of focusing on work, you were daydreaming. No, daydreaming was too liberal. Your mind kept replaying the events that unfolded earlier today.

It was crowded on the set once filming ended for the day. You were meeting Tokiya after his work ended but finding him was proving difficult in the large volume of people. It didn’t help that it felt like you were swimming upstream. People were steaming by, nearly knocking shoulders with you when they did.

The thought crossed your mind to try to call him but the buzz of the crowd would likely prevent you from hearing him. Your eyes darted about a little more frantically now, wondering if you somehow passed Tokiya by without noticing him. 

Tokiya, however, noticed you first.

One second, you were alone and the next, he was right by your side. Relief flooded through you; you were never one for crowds. Now the only thing left to do was to figure out where the exit was and leave. 

You failed to notice the cart approaching from your side. You didn’t fail to notice the arm that circled your waist, bringing you into Tokiya’s side as the cart rushed by.

Just thinking about it brought you out of your memories. You groan, letting your head fall onto the desk. The warmth was still lingering on your hip, you swore it.

Sitting back up, you run your hand through your hair. You had to get it together. Usually things like this didn’t affect you. You couldn’t let them after all, in this line of work.

But Tokiya seemed to be pushing it. It wasn’t just the earlier events. The looks, touches, and words were beginning to amount to… Something you weren’t sure of. Hands that coincidentally brushed all too often. Compliments that leave you feeling flushed. Stares that made you feel like you had to look away. 

Not to mention how constantly he was in your company. In fact, it felt like he was more often around than not, keeping an eye on you.

It happened too often to be accidental. But the only meaning for it left you shrinking away. No, you wouldn’t admit it to yourself.

Standing up, you paced the room. There was a restless energy in you now, brought on by what his actions could mean. You weren’t the blushing type. You weren’t the romancing type. Tokiya had to know that. 

It almost made you want to ask him. Pausing in your mindless wandering, your eyes glanced over to your phone.

Before you lost your nerve, you shot the idol off a text, asking when he would be returning. A few minutes later, you got your answer. Your meeting was planned an hour from now.

His bed dipped under your weight. That hour had passed much too quickly and you found yourself sitting on his bed trying to figure out where your courage ran off to.

He had answered the door in a gray layered shirt, the light collar peeking out around his neck. The contrast caught your eye and you stared probably longer than you should have. But those weren’t the clothes he started out the day in. You’d know, having sat in on a meeting with the seven-man idol group in the morning. 

You opted to sit on the edge, letting your fingers dig themselves into the sheets. Softer than you thought, the needless thought wormed its way into your head. 

The conversation was light. “Did you enjoy lunch today?” He was referencing the finger sandwiches that were served buffet style. It made you laugh.

“That was more of a snack than lunch. Really, I don’t know how people can survive on it.” You shook your head comically at the memory. You must have sampled each type of little quarter cut sandwich they offered. Twice over. “They could stand to upgrade their drink menu though.” The main drinks were a bitter green tea or even more bitter coffee. You had to go search for a water cooler.

He gave you a soft smile. “Shall we go off on our own tomorrow and look for something better?”

Ah, there it was. A promise to spend some more time together. You could already recall half a dozen of other times where Tokiya had said something similar. If you didn’t know any better, you’d swear it was a date. His words reminded you of why you were here in the first place.

Any mental preparations you had magically vanished from your mind. All you had were your pounding heart and shaking hands. Hardly any good to you. Realizing you had to respond, you offered up some form of agreement while your hands traced the pattern of the sheets. Being that it was half-hearted at best, the idol picked up on it.

You cursed the fact that he was so attentive.

“Is something wrong?” His voice sounded closer. Looking up, he had approached a few steps to your position. Still a respectable distance, which you were thankful for.

Going straight for the truth was best, that as your motto. “I actually have something to talk to you about.” Well, great. You could have worded that better. Now you’ve opened the conversation up to anything from ‘hey I like you’ to ‘hey I’m dying’. 

The bed dipped again, under Tokiya’s weight this time. Your serious tone was matched by the look on his face. “I’m listening.” Yet his words were light, prompting you to continue.

The look you gave him didn’t last. You had intended to make eye contact, which started well, until your eyes dipped to his collar again, gray really was a good colour on him, before returning to the floor in front of you. Your mind started to scramble for words, a sentence. Anything you could manage to string together. “It’s about what happened earlier today.” You had barely started talking and already you could feel your heart in your chest, in your throat. This was ridiculous. Your fingers dug themselves deeper. 

“Oh,” the singular word came out as a sigh, was he disappointed? “Did I make you uncomfortable? I apologize.” He leaned back, bracing himself with a hand on the bed behind him. As if he wanted to give you space.

His apology wasn’t something you expected. Your eyes widened and you stuttered. The shaking of your head in denial was involuntary. “No, no, that wasn’t it.” A thought struck your mind like lightning that now you were implying that you were comfortable with him in that sort of proximity.

A sigh worked its way out of you. Your teeth ground together. This was getting confusing. 

Opening your mouth, you tried again. “It was the intent.” A pause. “Your intent.” Uhh. “Behind the… The action.” Tried being the key term here. You couldn’t find it in yourself to come out and say it so you hoped your vague callback to the earlier event was enough. 

Before you realized it, you had risen to your feet. Your nerves were telling you to leave, to get out and run.

“Umm,” now all you were feeling was embarrassed. You were hoping you could abort this mission before Tokiya had caught onto what you were trying to do. This wasn’t smooth at all. In fact, you were floundering. “What I meant was, was, you know.”

For all intents and purposes, even you were starting to have no idea what you were going on about.

“You. Your intent.” The words were being forced out now, their order making less and less sense coming from you. Your feet were wandering in short circles. Your voice shrunk when you uttered the next words. “With me.” 

That was progress, right? Now the metaphorical ball was in Tokiya’s court so you waited for a response to your ramblings. 

“My intent,” and you’re lucky he hesitated because you were thinking that having a voice like that really wasn’t fair and you would have probably missed the rest of his sentence anyways, “was to get your attention.”

“You have it.” 

Whatever came next was something the two of you would have to figure out together.


End file.
